


Proving Your Worth

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Incest sorta, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphox doesn't want to die and must prove her worth to Karabraxos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :( don't hate me

Karabraxos wondered if this act would be considered masturbating. Technically the woman between her legs, lapping at her folds was her. Though she was definitely different personality wise, and she obeyed without question for the most part. The most interesting thing the clone had done since Karabraxos had brought her to the bank was this though. Delphox had blocked her way to the ship, confronted her when she was leaving the bank, refused to be left behind to burn. The fire in those unsettling eyes was much better than the meek fear usually in them and for a moment she had forgotten it was her clone she was looking at as desire flared in her body. 

She quirked a half smile, shoved the vases she was carrying into Delphox's arms and waved the clone on. She didn't even spare her a glance but smirked as she heard the heels clack quickly after her. After all, Karabraxos mused, a solar storm was hardly Delphox's fault, perhaps on the trip she could prove her worth especially since there was no Teller to wipe her mind before she was killed.  
But this was certainly not what Karabraxos had in mind when she told Delphox so either. She had just stared wide eyed as Delphox calmly removed her horn rim glasses and tucked them into her pocket before lowering herself to her knees in front of her chair. Though Karabraxos got a mild thrill from the kneeling she felt annoyance that it was her mirror image doing it. Karabraxos was just about to kill her when Delphox started tugging up her skirt. Karabraxos had squealed in shock as the clone did so and Delphox smirked at her before ducking down and slipping off her lacy underwear. Delphox’s fingers and tongue were very talented and Karabraxos was mortified by just how wet she had gotten from her own clone. She briefly wondered how her clone knew what to do as Karabraxos couldn’t ever remember doing this before. What other knowledge had her clones been given before they were turned over to her was niggling at her. But, Karabraxos’ musings were cut off as Delphox licked a firm line through her folds, and dipped her tongue inside her tight warmth. Karabraxos moaned and spread her legs wide around Delphox's bobbing head and canted her hips as she felt two fingers firmly enter her and Delphox’s lips wrapped around her clit.

“Oh!” She moaned as Delphox began a bruising pace inside her.  
Her walls clenched tightly around the fingers ravishing her and she moaned louder as Delphox added a third and twisted them so they all bumped against her g-spot with every thrust.

“Delphox.” She panted breathlessly as the ginger between her legs lifted one of her thighs and placed it on her shoulder. Delphox pushed at the thigh, her added weight stretching Karabraxos wider and forced the fingers inside her even deeper. With her other hand Delphox slipped inside Karabraxos’ bra and pinched the nipple lightly. Karabraxos squeaked and moaned as Delphox hastened her movements and fucked her rougher, her thumb relentlessly pressing and circling against her clit.

“Oh, yes, yes.” Karabraxos chanted as her walls tightened further and she screamed as Delphox nipped at her clit. The last action sending her over the edge and she shuddered as a strong climax washed over her, her back arching. Her body was hypersensitive as she came back down, her nipples erect and rubbing against the fine silk of her bra and through her fogged glasses she could see Delphox watching her, yet to move from her positon between her legs except to ease Karabraxos’ leg off her shoulder.

“Well, Ms Delphox.” She paused to lick her lips. “I think you have made a rather strong case for retaining your employment with us.”

Delphox just smiled and removed her fingers from within Karabraxos, making a great show of cleaning them with teasing swipes of her tongue that left Karabraxos’ mouth dry and had her tugging the other woman up her body.

“However, there is an alteration to your original contract I would like to propose. Bank security, it would appear, is not the best use of your skills.” She said as her fingers pulled up Delphox’s tight skirt and she ran them over the soaked fabric between Delphox’s legs.

Delphox moaned loudly and bucked her hips into the touch, nodding her head in agreement.

“What would you propose, Director Karabraxos?”

“Firstly, before anything else, you are getting your own face and secondly I’m sure we can come to some arrangement.”

Delphox’s smile widened and she leaned down to kiss Karabraxos, tilting her jaw as her tongue, still tasting of Karabraxos, delved into the willing mouth beneath her as Karabraxos entered her.


End file.
